


Freezerburn: Whimper and Whine

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Yang takes Weiss out for drinks, and hopefully more.Freezerburn





	1. Chapter 1

Yang: *throws Weiss over her right shoulder*

Weiss: *cute whines*

Weiss: Unhand me you brute. You rapscallion.

Yang: We're going out for a drink.

Weiss: And you expect me to do this... on your shoulder? Put me down. Have you no concept of how to carry a proper lady?

Yang: *switches her to a bridal carry, looking her deep in her eyes*

Yang: Happy now?

Weiss: *blushes and looks about*

* * *

Yang: *holds Weiss with one hand as she opens the door to a bar*

Weiss: What sort of establishment is this?

Yang: That kind people go to to sit down and relax.

Yang: *gently places Weiss in a booth and then scooches in beside her*

Yang: Sit right here while I get us some drinks.

Weiss: *cute whines*

* * *

Yang: I've got a doll here, so nothing but what you would give the finest Atlasian babes.

Bartender: How much of a drinker is she?

Yang: Untouched flower.

Bartender: *picks up a bottle of ruddy liquid with rose petals floating inside*

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: Sorry, it _would_ be perfect. Something other than roses?

Bartender: Lavender? *pulls up a similar bottle with lavender petals*

Yang: I could kiss you.

Bartender: On the cheek and I'll comp it.

Yang: *leans forward to kiss her on the cheek*

Bartender: *pulls out a bottle of vodka* The finest in all of Atlas. Normally kept as reserve.

Yang: You are a doll.

Bartender: The usual, or something that will leave your breath minty fresh for the delicate Atlasian princess?

Yang: That one.

Bartender: *mixes a mint julip*

* * *

Yang: *hands Weiss her drink and sits down*

Weiss: I'll have you know... I'm not much of it...

Yang: One shot. Drink it slowly, and you'll be fine. Completely different from my first time.

Weiss: *sniffs her drink* Oh?

Yang: Yeah, stole Uncle Qrow's flask... I don't remember much else...

Weiss: That does... sound... like you... So, a drink?, to Taiyang for giving me such skillful teammates.

Yang: To dad. *raises her glass*

Weiss: *copies her*

Yang: *gently taps*

Weiss and Yang: *takes a sip*

Yang: *slips in closer beside her*

Weiss: *lightly flushed and breathes a bit more deeply*

Weiss: I take it you're not here to be a gentle... lady?..

Yang: *inches closer*

Yang (whispering): I'm here because you're breathtaking. You are the most goreous thing I have ever seen.

Weiss: *breathing deeply* thing?..

Yang (whispering): I don't want to let you get away.

Weiss (nervously): And... if I wanted to get away?..

Yang (whispering): Other side is open. Free to go. Free to stay. I would - love - if you stayed.

Weiss (nervously): *takes another sip*

Yang: *inches closer until the two are barely touching*

Weiss: On... my...

Yang: *deep, slow sniff of her hair*

Yang: You always smell so sweet.

Weiss (nervously): *takes another sip*

Yang: *lips inches from Weiss's neck*

Weiss: *breathes deeply*

Yang: *kisses her neck*

Yang (whispering): I love everything about you.

Weiss: *whimper*

Weiss (weakly): But wait, we can't... in public...

Yang (whispering): Let's finish our drinks, and then I know a place.

Weiss: *whimper*


	2. Chapter 2

Weiss: What are we going to tell everyone?

Yang: *rolls over in bed*

Yang: What do you want to tell them?

Weiss: *whimpers*

Yang: That you're my girlfriend?

Weiss: *whimpers*

Yang: That you're my lover?

Weiss: *whimpers*

Yang: That I'm a one night stand that you will never see again?

Weiss: Why me?

Yang: You fill my thoughts and fantasies.

Weiss: *whimpers*

Yang: Who would have thought I would fall for a princess?

Weiss: *huffs*

Yang: *reaches out and grabs her knee, pulling her towards the bed*

Weiss: *whines*

Yang: You might not be a princess, but you are... MY princess...

Weiss: *whines*

Yang: You are beauty perfected, crystalized, that I can hold in my hands.

Weiss: Why do you do this to me?

Yang: *lightly pulls on Weiss' legs*

Weiss: *slowlly falls back onto the bed*

Yang: *rubs her face against Weiss' legs*

Yang: You'll have to tell me how you get legs this smoothe.

Weiss: You'll have to tell me why I'm here.

Yang: Because - I - love - you.

Yang: *starts kissing her feet*

Yang: Even your feet are gorgeous.

Weiss: I still don't understand anything.

Weiss: *kisses Yang's legs, each in turn*

Yang: What's to understand. We're in love. A love unlike anything I've ever felt before. You ask why I do this to you?

Weiss: *whimpers*

Yang: Because you do this to me. Just being around you drives me crazy.

Weiss: And so you want to drive me crazy, too?

Weiss: *whimpers*

Yang: *pushes Weiss' back onto the bed and holds herself above her, looking her in the eye*

Yang: *slowly moves down to kiss her*

Weiss: *moves up to give her a quick kiss before falling back down*

Weiss: You still haven't told me what we're going to tell the others.

Yang: We still have plenty of time until morning.

* * *

Weiss: *walks out of the shower wrapped in a pair of towels*

Yang: I don't see why we couldn't shower together.

Weiss: Because we wouldn't get any showering done.

Weiss: *sits down on a chair, looking at Yang still in the bed*

Yang: *reaches out for her, but can't reach her*

Yang: aww.

Weiss: We do have things to talk about. What are we going to tell Ruby? What are we going to tell Blake? What are were going to tell JNPR? What are we going to tell the teachers?!

Yang: Cool it, ice queen. You're not the first girl I've seduced, so I doubt Ruby will be that surprised. Blake is cool; we probably wouldn't have to say anything. As for JNPR, they would probably want pictures.

Weiss: *scoffs*

Yang: Easy. I'm not about to share you with anyone, now that I have you.

Yang: *reaches out for her, but can't reach her*

Weiss: Who's to say that you have me?

Yang: Don't tell me this was a one time thing?

Yang: *sighs*

Yang: Uncle Qrow told me not to get attached...

Weiss: That's terrible advice.

Yang: If the girl I love only wants a one-night-stand, what else am I supposed to do?

Weiss: *huffs*

Weiss: You cannot possibly mean that?

Yang: *rolls over and sits up*

Yang: You are beauty personified. I didn't know that anyone could move like you do.

Weiss: And what do I move like?

Yang: Inhuman beauty. A cool beauty come south from Atlas.

Weiss: I will thank you for the compliment, but... did you mean it?

Yang: I meant everything I said, but you'll have to narrow it down a little for me.

Weiss: I'm the girl you love?

Yang: Unlike anything I've felt before.

Weiss: Do you promise to hold proper decorum in public?

Yang: If I have to?

Weiss: You have to, but in return I will promise to be a bit more beastly when we are alone together.

Yang: That's a deal I can agree to. Does this mean I have to wear heels and a skirt?

Weiss: Eventually, yes.

Yang: You wouldn't?

Weiss: I would.

Yang: You couldn't.

Weiss: I'm a Schnee. We can do anything we set our minds to.

Yang: I feel like I got sucker punched here.

Weiss: I assure you, your earnest approach was entirely of your own doing. I'm just capitalizing on it.

Yang: So, you weren't trying to seduce me?

Weiss: Like I had to try.

Weiss: *blows a kiss*

Weiss: Now, get yourself cleaned up, we have to get back to Beacon.

Yang: Yes, Ma'am.

Yang: *gets up from the bed and walks towards the bathroom*

Weiss: *gives her a quick kiss on the way*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188787129605/freezerburn-whimper-and-whine-2) Tumblog.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188342282909/freezerburn-whimper-and-whine) Tumblog.


End file.
